


Robb Stark X Reader – Mine

by writeyouin



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: The reader is a servant to the Stark family and Robb takes a liking to them. Chapter one is the female version, chapter 2 is the male version. A song request for "Taylor Swift - Mine"





	1. Mine - Female Reader Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-Season 1

You ran through the chilling hallways of the Winterfell castle, tying your hair up as you went; you really shouldn’t be this late on your first day as hand maiden to none other than Sansa Stark, a Lady of all things.

Turning a corner, you crashed into someone, falling to the floor, “Watch it,” you growled agitatedly, getting up to brush yourself off, you looked up, finding Robb Stark doing the same, “By the light of the seven, I am so sorry my Lord, I really should have been watching where I was going but I’m very late and-”

He held up a hand, silencing you, “Accidents happen, it’s alright.”

You nodded weakly, “Thank you my Lord.”

“I thought I knew all the servants here, but I don’t believe I’ve seen you before.”

“I’m from The Hornwood, I came to Winterfell to serve as handmaiden to Lady Sansa.”

“Very well, I shall let you get on with your duties then Miss…”

“(F/N) (L/N),” you curtsied, pushing past him, then turning back reluctantly, “Sorry my Lord but could you please tell me where Lady Starks’ bedchambers are?”

“It would be my honour to escort such fine company to her duties; the halls of Winterfell can be confusing to a newcomer,” he smiled, resisting the urge to laugh at your error.

* * *

Robb took you into Sansa’s chambers, the young Lady turned to you, annoyed at the delay, “It’s about time you got here,” she whined, “Did you expect me to do my own hair? How long did you expect me to wait?”

You bowed your head, showing respect, “I’m sorry milady, I-”

“It’s my fault,” Robb stepped forward, “I thought that (Y/N) here was one of the regular servants and asked her to do a job with me.”

You scrutinized Robb distrusting his sudden loyalty, wondering what he wanted in return for this rescue of sorts; Sansa huffed impatiently, “Fine but don’t let it happen again, I don’t like being kept waiting.”

“Of course milady,” you curtsied, walking to her side.

“I’ll see you two later,” Robb left the room grinning.

Sansa turned to you, “Why would he see you later?”

“I’m sure he meant when I’m by your side, as any handmaiden should be.”

Sansa accepted the answer, letting you get on with your duties, yelling spitefully when you got something wrong; by the end of the day you had got the gist of each duty, how & when it should be carried out, and with the speed it should be done.

* * *

Over the passing months Robb studied you with interest; on your days off you often ventured outside of Winterfell, though nobody knew where you went. It was also a common occurrence to see the men flock to you, asking if you needed help or an escort, each man was met with a disinterested rejection; Robb had never seen anything like it.

During your next day off you trudged miles through the woods, on an overgrown path rarely travelled, stopping at a lake you had found early on in your time at Winterfell; away from prying eyes, you enjoyed the solitude that the area and a letter from home brought with it.

While you basked in the peace of the lake Robb approached on horseback, only spotting you when he was at the lakes edge.

He dismounted to greet you, “Miss (L/N).”

You shot up, shocked at the sudden intrusion, with a cursory bow you replied, “My Lord.”

“We’re away from Winterfell, how about just Robb for today?”

You eyed him suspiciously, “Yes my Lor- Robb.”

“So this is where you come on your days off; I used to come here as a boy, see how far I could skim the stones across the lake.”

“If you wish for me to leave-”

“No, I simply wondered if you would like some company.”

In truth you wanted nothing more than to be left alone but there was no way to reject the desires of a Lord; you stood stiffly by his side, making a weak attempt at small talk, “What brought you here today?”

“Border patrols.”

“The borders are miles from here, you’re doing a terrible job.”

Robb laughed spiritedly, he had not expected you to see straight through his lie, “Okay, I told everyone at Winterfell I was doing border patrols, the truth is I just come here when I feel like I need a break.”

“What could a Lord need a break from, it seems like life is laid out for you.”

“I’m sure it does, but being a Lord means that everyone’s always watching you, they’re either relying on you to make the right decision or waiting for you to make a mistake so they can tear you down.”

Silence befell as you thought about his sentence, he waited a few minutes before speaking again, “Can I ask you something?”

You nodded curtly.

“I’ve seen at least 20 decent men take interest in you and you’ve rejected each one like it was nothing, why?”

“Why does it matter?”

“You said I could ask.”

With an irritated sigh you answered, “People can’t be trusted, they only ever care about what’s good for themselves. The men at Winterfell don’t want a wife, they want a cook, a nurse maid, a whore; there’s nothing desirable about that.”

Robb was taken aback by the rawness of your comment, “Is that why you’re always alone?”

You didn’t answer, instead choosing to stare at the ground.

“In that case… I don’t have a hidden agenda; would you care to sit with me for a while?”

“Why are you being so nice to me?”

“Do I really need a reason?”

You examined him, searching his solemn face for any trace of a lie, wishing that he was lying so you could leave with the knowledge that you had been right all along; finding nothing you slid to the ground, leaving a space for him. Robb smiled, sitting next to you, ignoring how stiff you got whenever he came too close.

As the hours passed you felt your walls crumbling down; the two of you laughed together, each telling stories about your respective homes, you particularly enjoyed Robb’s tales of the mischief that Arya caused.

“It’s getting late,” Robb observed eventually, “We should get back.”

He got up, offering his hand, which you accepted gratefully, “I had a good day with you Robb, thank you,” you turned to leave.

“Where are you going?”

“Back to Winterfell.”

“That’ll take too long, come on, you can ride with me.”

“It’s fine, really, I can walk.”

“It wasn’t a request; don’t frown like that, I can’t let a lady walk miles alone at night time when there could be raiders about. Do you need help mounting?”

With an aggrieved nod you strode over to the horse, allowing Robb to lift you onto the saddle, you threw your leg over, adjusting your position, Robb raised a curious eyebrow, surprised that you had chosen to resist the traditional side-saddle position; he got on the back, wrapping his slender arms around you to reach the reins. While you weren’t happy with the situation you hated to admit that there was something oddly comfortable about it.

The skies were black by the time you had got back to Winterfell; Robb dismounted, lifting you off the horse with ease. You almost wanted to stay in his arms, enjoying the warm grip on your hips, his gaze was intense, one that disarmed you completely.

“ _What am I doing?_ ” you panicked, “ _I’ve known the man for less than a day and already I’m here with him… love doesn’t exist but if it did… would it feel like this?_ ”

Your breathing slowed dramatically as Robb brought his hand to your face, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear, he bent down stopping inches from your face, his breath was intoxicating; you leaned up, closing the gap with an unsure kiss.

The kiss didn’t last long before you pulled away, “How can I trust this?” you questioned.

“You don’t have to trust this, just trust me,” he responded, kissing you again.

* * *

The relationship between you and Robb only grew from that kiss; he wished to tell his family about you but you insisted that things should be kept quiet until you were sure where life would take the two of you. Robb kept telling himself that he understood your decision for a while, the feeling of dissatisfaction grew however the longer the two of you were together.

One day in particular changed his understanding of you altogether, pushing all the pieces into place. He waited for you in your chambers, ready to escort you to the lake; finding an open drawer his curiosity got the better of him, in it he found a letter from your father.

The letter was torn at the edges, smudged and faded with age; it was a goodbye note, one that explained why he had left your mother.

“I told you people can’t be trusted,” you whispered from behind, your voice catching.

Robb turned, embracing you fiercely, an action which you didn’t return, “Sorry (Y/N).”

“Why? You didn’t cheat on my mother with a million whores and run away, leaving a family to struggle. You know, I often found her crying alone, it broke me to see her like that,” you fought on through the speech, finally returning the hug whilst crying into his shoulder, “Eventually he left, just like that, this stupid letter the only trace that he ever even existed.”

Robb stroked your hair, murmuring comforts to you, “(Y/N), I promise that you don’t have to be scared anymore; we will  **never**  make your parents’ mistakes; I love you.”

You cried harder, letting Robb rock you back and forth till there were no tears left.

Robb’s support allowed you to be more open with him, you even let him tell his family about you; at first they had been shocked but they welcomed you with open arms, treating you as they would treat any woman of nobility.

* * *

Stood on the steps overlooking Winterfell, Robb awaited your arrival apprehensively, his brow creasing as he rubbed the gold band in his pocket.

“Robb,” you called, “Is something wrong? Your note was pretty unclear.”

“I uh, (Y/N), I’ve been talking to my family about this and they all support me so I want you to know that everything’s going to be okay and even if I didn’t have their support I’d still be doing this anyway.”

“Doing what? Robb, you’re not making any sense.”

He swallowed thickly, ignoring the sickly feeling building up, then getting down on one knee he pulled out the ring, “(Y/N), you are honestly the most stubborn person in this world, I want that by my side forever, guiding me when I’m in doubt. Will you marry me?”

You looked at the ring with wide eyed fear, the feeling of claustrophobia building up, “I- I can’t.”

With that one sentence looming over you, you ran, outside the gate, as far as you could; blood rushed to your head, pumping loudly, until you collapsed against a tree sobbing. “ _Why did I do that?_ ” your mind screamed, “ _Why can’t I have that happiness?_ ”

Heavy footfalls alerted you to Robb’s presence, he grabbed hold of you, daring not to let you run again, “Just tell me why,” he pleaded, raw hurt lining his speech.

“I – I wanted to say yes,” you gasped through weepy breaths.

“Then why didn’t you?”

“Because of m-my parents.”

“(Y/N), I promise that I will never leave you, not like that; I promised before, we will never be them, we won’t make their mistakes, you just have to trust that.”

“How- how can you promise that?”

“Because, I own so much but none of it matters when I’m with you, you’re the best thing that’s ever been mine.”

You let the words sink in, contemplating their truth, “I- I trust you. Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes I’ll marry you.”

You were enveloped in a strong hug, a weight lifted off your chest; finally, after years of hiding, you allowed yourself to feel the love that you deserved.


	2. Mine - Male Reader Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Male Reader version.

You ran through the chilling hallways of the Winterfell castle, tying your belt as you went; you really shouldn’t be this late on your first day as servant to none other than Bran Stark, a Lord of all things.

Turning a corner, you crashed into someone, falling to the floor, “Watch it,” you growled agitatedly, getting up to brush yourself off, you looked up, finding Robb Stark doing the same, “By the light of the seven, I am so sorry my Lord, I really should have been watching where I was going but I’m very late and-”

He held up a hand, silencing you, “Accidents happen, it’s alright.”

You nodded weakly, “Thank you my Lord.”

“I thought I knew all the servants here, but I don’t believe I’ve seen you before.”

“I’m from The Hornwood, I came to Winterfell to serve as a servant to Lord Bran.”

“Very well, I shall let you get on with your duties then Mr…”

“(F/N) (L/N),” you bowed, pushing past him, then turning back reluctantly, “Sorry my Lord but could you please tell me where Lord Starks’ bedchambers are?”

“It would be my honour to escort such fine company to his duties; the halls of Winterfell can be confusing to a newcomer,” he smiled, resisting the urge to laugh at your error.

* * *

Robb took you into Bran’s chambers, the young Lord turned to you, annoyed at the delay, “It’s about time you got here,” he whined, “Now we can go out. How long did you expect me to wait?”

You bowed your head, showing respect, “I’m sorry my Lord, I-”

“It’s my fault,” Robb stepped forward, “I thought that (Y/N) here was one of the regular servants and asked him to do a job with me.”

You scrutinized Robb distrusting his sudden loyalty, wondering what he wanted in return for this rescue of sorts; Bran huffed impatiently, “Fine but don’t let it happen again, I don’t like being kept waiting.”

“Of course my Lord,” you bowed, walking to his side.

“I’ll see you two later,” Robb left the room grinning.

Bran turned to you, “Why would he see you later?”

“I’m sure he meant when I’m by your side, as any servant should be.”

Bran accepted the answer, letting you get on with your duties, correcting you with annoyance when you got something wrong; by the end of the day you had got the gist of each duty, how & when it should be carried out, and with the speed it should be done.

* * *

Over the passing months Robb studied you with interest; on your days off you often ventured outside of Winterfell, though nobody knew where you went. It was also a common occurrence to see the men flock to you, asking if you needed help or an escort, each man was met with a disinterested rejection; Robb had never seen anything like it.

During your next day off you trudged miles through the woods, on an overgrown path rarely travelled, stopping at a lake you had found early on in your time at Winterfell; away from prying eyes, you enjoyed the solitude that the area and a letter from home brought with it.

While you basked in the peace of the lake Robb approached on horseback, only spotting you when he was at the lakes edge.

He dismounted to greet you, “Mr (L/N).”

You shot up, shocked at the sudden intrusion, with a cursory bow you replied, “My Lord.”

“We’re away from Winterfell, how about just Robb for today?”

You eyed him suspiciously, “Yes my Lor- Robb.”

“So this is where you come on your days off; I used to come here as a boy, see how far I could skim the stones across the lake.”

“If you wish for me to leave-”

“No, I simply wondered if you would like some company.”

In truth you wanted nothing more than to be left alone but there was no way to reject the desires of a Lord; you stood stiffly by his side, making a weak attempt at small talk, “What brought you here today?”

“Border patrols.”

“The borders are miles from here, you’re doing a terrible job.”

Robb laughed spiritedly, he had not expected you to see straight through his lie, “Okay, I told everyone at Winterfell I was doing border patrols, the truth is I just come here when I feel like I need a break.”

“What could a Lord need a break from, it seems like life is laid out for you.”

“I’m sure it does, but being a Lord means that everyone’s always watching you, they’re either relying on you to make the right decision or waiting for you to make a mistake so they can tear you down.”

Silence befell as you thought about his sentence, he waited a few minutes before speaking again, “Can I ask you something?”

You nodded curtly.

“I’ve seen at least 20 decent men take interest in you and you’ve rejected each one like it was nothing, why?”

“Why does it matter?”

“You said I could ask.”

With an irritated sigh you answered, “People can’t be trusted, they only ever care about what’s good for themselves. The men at Winterfell don’t want a husband, they want a cook, a servant, a whore; there’s nothing desirable about that.”

Robb was taken aback by the rawness of your comment, “Is that why you’re always alone?”

You didn’t answer, instead choosing to stare at the ground.

“In that case… I don’t have a hidden agenda; would you care to sit with me for a while?”

“Why are you being so nice to me?”

“Do I really need a reason?”

You examined him, searching his solemn face for any trace of a lie, wishing that he was lying so you could leave with the knowledge that you had been right all along; finding nothing you slid to the ground, leaving a space for him. Robb smiled, sitting next to you, ignoring how stiff you got whenever he came too close.

As the hours passed you felt your walls crumbling down; the two of you laughed together, each telling stories about your respective homes, you particularly enjoyed Robb’s tales of the mischief that Arya caused.

“It’s getting late,” Robb observed eventually, “We should get back.”

He got up, offering his hand, which you accepted gratefully, “I had a good day with you Robb, thank you,” you turned to leave.

“Where are you going?”

“Back to Winterfell.”

“That’ll take too long, come on, you can ride with me.”

“It’s fine, really, I can walk.”

“It wasn’t a request; don’t frown like that, I can’t let you walk miles alone at night time when there could be raiders about. Do you need help mounting?”

With an aggrieved nod you strode over to the horse, allowing Robb to lift you onto the saddle, you threw your leg over, adjusting your position, Robb raised a curious eyebrow, surprised that you had chosen to resist the traditional side-saddle position; he got on the back, wrapping his slender arms around you to reach the reins. While you weren’t happy with the situation you hated to admit that there was something oddly comfortable about it.

The skies were black by the time you had got back to Winterfell; Robb dismounted, lifting you off the horse with ease. You almost wanted to stay in his arms, enjoying the warm grip on your hips, his gaze was intense, one that disarmed you completely.

“ _What am I doing_?” you panicked, “ _I’ve known the man for less than a day and already I’m here with him… love doesn’t exist but if it did… would it feel like this_?”

Your breathing slowed dramatically as Robb brought his hand to your face, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear, he bent down stopping inches from your face, his breath was intoxicating; you leaned up, closing the gap with an unsure kiss.

The kiss didn’t last long before you pulled away, “How can I trust this?” you questioned.

“You don’t have to trust this, just trust me,” he responded, kissing you again.

* * *

The relationship between you and Robb only grew from that kiss; he wished to tell his family about you but you insisted that things should be kept quiet until you were sure where life would take the two of you. Robb kept telling himself that he understood your decision for a while, the feeling of dissatisfaction grew however the longer the two of you were together.

One day in particular changed his understanding of you altogether, pushing all the pieces into place. He waited for you in your chambers, ready to escort you to the lake; finding an open drawer his curiosity got the better of him, in it he found a letter from your father.

The letter was torn at the edges, smudged and faded with age; it was a goodbye note, one that explained why he had left your mother.

“I told you people can’t be trusted,” you whispered from behind, your voice catching.

Robb turned, embracing you fiercely, an action which you didn’t return, “Sorry (Y/N).”

“Why? You didn’t cheat on my mother with a million whores and run away, leaving a family to struggle. You know, I often found her crying alone, it broke me to see her like that,” you fought on through the speech, finally returning the hug whilst crying into his shoulder, “Eventually he left, just like that, this stupid letter the only trace that he ever even existed.”

Robb stroked your hair, murmuring comforts to you, “(Y/N), I promise that you don’t have to be scared anymore; we will never make your parents’ mistakes; I love you.”

You cried harder, letting Robb rock you back and forth till there were no tears left.

Robb’s support allowed you to be more open with him, you even let him tell his family about you; at first they had been shocked but they welcomed you with open arms, treating you as they would treat any man of nobility.

* * *

Stood on the steps overlooking Winterfell, Robb awaited your arrival apprehensively, his brow creasing as he rubbed the gold band in his pocket.

“Robb,” you called, “Is something wrong? Your note was pretty unclear.”

“I uh, (Y/N), I’ve been talking to my family about this and they all support me so I want you to know that everything’s going to be okay and even if I didn’t have their support I’d still be doing this anyway.”

“Doing what? Robb, you’re not making any sense.”

He swallowed thickly, ignoring the sickly feeling building up, then getting down on one knee he pulled out the ring, “(Y/N), you are honestly the most-stubborn person in this world, I want that by my side forever, guiding me when I’m in doubt. Will you marry me?”

You looked at the ring with wide eyed fear, the feeling of claustrophobia building up, “I- I can’t.”

With that one sentence looming over you, you ran, outside the gate, as far as you could; blood rushed to your head, pumping loudly, until you collapsed against a tree sobbing. “ _Why did I do that?_ ” your mind screamed, “ _Why can’t I have that happiness_?”

Heavy footfalls alerted you to Robb’s presence, he grabbed hold of you, daring not to let you run again, “Just tell me why,” he pleaded, raw hurt lining his speech.

“I – I wanted to say yes,” you gasped through weepy breaths.

“Then why didn’t you?”

“Because of m-my parents.”

“(Y/N), I promise that I will never leave you, not like that; I promised before, we will never be them, we won’t make their mistakes, you just have to trust that.”

“How- how can you promise that?”

“Because, I own so much but none of it matters when I’m with you, you’re the best thing that’s ever been mine.”

You let the words sink in, contemplating their truth, “I- I trust you. Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes I’ll marry you.”

You were enveloped in a strong hug, a weight lifted off your chest; finally, after years of hiding, you allowed yourself to feel the love that you deserved.


End file.
